


Осколки

by Marina_ri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Pre-Series, Pre-Stanford, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 11,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цикл драбблов - на каждый год Сэма по драбблу или мини.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 ГОД. Отсчет

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Molo

Многие меряют время школьными классами: «Помнишь, я руку сломал? В седьмом тогда был». Кто-то – курсами института. Кто-то – работами. Коммивояжеры – улицами и городами, наверное.   
Сэм Винчестер забывает города, мотели и школы, а работу свою лучше вообще стереть из памяти напрочь, поэтому единственное, что ему остается – очень стандартно и скучно мерять время своими годами. «Когда мне было шесть, брат научил меня, как правильно затачивать нож». «В десять… Нет, не будем об этом. В одиннадцать я белку подстрелил, правда-правда».   
Семейной хроники нет, не существует никаких тетушек, которые рассказывали бы милые и малоприличные истории о том, каким Сэмми был в младенчестве, поэтому приходится спрашивать отца или брата. Отца не так интересно: он все запоминает скучными фактами.   
Дин, если он в хорошем расположении духа, рассказывает много занятного, но Сэм не очень верит, что тот вот урод, который чуть не спалил мотель, когда заснул, оставив на плите кастрюлю с макаронами – он сам. Или что это он морщил нос и капризничал, требуя хлопья.   
Какие, нахер, хлопья?   
Дин на самом деле многое помнит, только лучше не задавать ему вопрос: «А в год я уже ходил?»   
На вопрос о первом годе Сэма Винчестера его брат очень зло отшучивается и потом замыкается в себе – не достучаться. Мало что настолько выводит Дина из себя… может, только динамо девчонок.   
Сэм не нарывается и ни о чем не спрашивает, потому что на самом деле ему плевать, ходил ли он в год и как долго он писался в штаны. Сэм просто боится себе признаться, что ему нравится раз за разом срывать эту корочку на заживающей ранке и наблюдать, как светлеют глаза брата.   
Это скверно, и так нельзя, и Сэм почти никогда не задает неприятных вопросов.   
Почти.   
Если он долго не видит мамину фотографию, он забывает ее черты.


	2. 2 ГОДА. ВОДА

\- Держись ты! Сэмми, ну, стой нормально. Сейчас в глаз дам!   
\- Сын!   
\- Что, па? Да я шучу! Он не хочет мыться.   
\- Я ушел.   
\- Ага.   
\- Ты помнишь про двери?   
\- Угу… Сэм, что, горячая? Блин!   
\- Не ругайся при нем.   
\- Хорошо, пап. Когда ты… о, ушел уже… Блин! Ой, Сэм! Я тебя испугал? Все-все, не кричу больше. Все, видишь? Ну, не реви, а то в глаз!   
Дин смотрит в распахнутые карие глаза, в которых стоят прозрачные слезы, видит, как дрожит пухлая нижняя губа, и решает, что сегодня вполне можно обойтись без мыла.   
Зачем? Сэмми и так чистый.


	3. 3 ГОДА. Математика

Дин не замечает разницы. Как он сидел с Сэмом, кормил его, укладывал спать и охранял - так все и осталось, только теперь надо ходить в школу и делать домашку.   
Тоска.   
Кажется, тот факт, что Дин теперь ученик, больше впечатлил мелкого Сэма: он может часами листать учебники брата, разбирать и собирать шариковые ручки, громыхать пеналом, рисовать на полях в тетрадях, высунув кончик языка.   
Дин подсчитывает, сколько ему еще осталось учиться, потом переводит года в месяцы, а затем в дни. Он сбивается, злится, сердится на Сэма, который проливает молоко на свой альбом для рисования. Дин с рычанием хватает размякший альбом и идет его выбрасывать, ругаясь под нос.   
\- Нет! – кричит Сэм. Глаза прищурены, зубы сжаты. Дину нравится, что Сэм не ревет.   
\- Он испорчен! Ты его намочил!   
\- Ну и что! Не трогай! Не трогай!   
Кажется, Сэм сейчас грохнется со стула, и Дин со вздохом возвращается. Он шлепает насквозь промокший альбом на стол, идет к кровати и падает лицом вниз на подушку.   
Тоска.   
\- Смотри, Дин! Дин! Дин-Дин-Дин!   
Паршивец трясет за плечо, садится рядом, не дает заснуть.   
\- Что?! – орет Дин. Надо прибраться до прихода отца и отскрести сковородку, на которой пригорела каша. Но у Дина паралич воли, он не может заставить себя встать.   
\- Тебе!   
Гордый, блин, как слон, Сэмми сует в нос промокшие листы – молоко, окрашенное в зеленый, капает на кровать.   
Это дерево, наверное. Рисует Сэм ужасно, но Дин не знает, как должны рисовать дети в три года.   
\- Какое?   
\- Что "какое"?   
\- Дерево. Какое?   
\- Не знаю! – огрызается Дин.   
\- Клен!   
Солнечные зайчики бликуют от зеркала и скачут по каштановым волосам Сэма, так что они отливают темным золотом.   
Дину стыдно.   
Он обнимает брата, валит его на кровать, щекочет – и уши закладывает от визга.   
Дин подсчитал, что Сэм пойдет в школу через тысяча четыреста тридцать два дня.   
Ничего, можно подождать. Тогда учиться будет не так скучно.


	4. 4 ГОДА. Старший

Дину восемь, и ему не нужна эта бесполезная ерунда - аппликация из вырезанных журнальных картинок и сухих цветов, которые стоят в вазе на столе администратора. Рождество, а у портье цветы – бред!   
Этот мотель странный. Он почти не украшен гирляндами и шариками, только парочка еловых веток грустит в банке на столе их номера. Бред!   
Сэм весь измазался в красках: он рисует папе подарок и постоянно советуется с Дином, какую краску лучше использовать, как лучше наклеить картинку. Дин думает, что брат даже не догадался сделать подарок ему – иначе бы Дин знал.   
Ну и отлично. Дину не нужен всякий мусор.   
\- Как ты думаешь, папе понравится подарок? – спрашивает Сэм. Он ждет ответа, маленький дурачок. Надо бы соврать. Ну, или скрыть то, что приходит в голову. Но Дин почему-то бросает резко:   
\- Нет. Куда ему вешать эту срань?   
\- Это не срань, не ругайся. Это картина.   
\- Да, Сэмми, конечно.   
Отец приезжает чумной, грязный и почти сразу идет в душ – в этом номере даже нет нормальной ванной.   
Он выходит через полчаса уже в пижамных брюках, кажется, что от него валит пар, волосы мокрые, и капли путаются в щетине.   
\- С Рождеством! – орет Сэм и кидается к отцу с подарком. Дин видит, как отец приходит в замешательство. Он обнимает Сэма и как-то беспомощно моргает, глядя на Дина. Дин взрослый, он понимает, что отец не успел заготовить им рождественские подарки. Когда? На его куртке темная кровь, у него царапина на животе и ссадина на скуле, он еле стоит на ногах от усталости.   
\- Сэм, дай папе отдохнуть.   
\- Нет-нет, мне очень приятно. А это… Это тебе!   
Отец идет к брюкам и вынимает из кармана брелок. Это брелок-сувенир из их прошлого отеля, но Сэм не понимает этого или не хочет понимать. Он бурно радуется и заставляет отца рассматривать его аппликацию.   
У Дина муторно на душе, хотя никто ни в чем не виноват, но подарок Сэму – скорее оскорбление.   
Когда Сэма удается уложить спать, отец, у которого натуральным образом слипаются глаза, манит в коридор Дина и говорит:   
\- Прости, что так с подарками… Сам понимаешь, парень, не до того.   
\- Конечно, пап.   
Дин идет спать и думает, что все не так плохо. Отец считает, что он достаточно взрослый, чтобы понять, а это лучше подарков.


	5. 5 ЛЕТ. Уроки плаванья

Дин смотрит на Сэма – тощего, взъерошенного, с глазами на пол-лица от страха – и ему очень хочется сказать: «Папа, нафиг это плаванье, ему еще рано!». Но он знает, что ответит отец, и потому тащит Сэма за руку в воду.   
Они остановились недалеко от Сан-Франциско, и отец сказал, что Калифорния – отличное место, чтобы научить Сэма плавать.   
И вот теперь уезжает, оставляя их в палатке на берегу Гуадалупе. Лучше бы они проехали еще немножко и остановились у залива Алвисо - Дин посмотрел по карте маршрут реки, но он уже давно не выдвигает никаких предложений: отец не послушает, а скандал совершенно ни к чему.   
Дин думает, что выполняет важное поручение, серьезный приказ, который, возможно, спасет в будущем Сэму жизнь. Он так уговаривает себя, потому что в глазах Сэма уже появились слезы.   
\- Мужчины не плачут, Сэмми! Давай! Это важно. Я тебя буду держать, обещаю.   
\- Я не хочу.   
\- Это просто вода, она наш друг, наш союзник. Пожалуйста, Сэмми!   
\- Я не хочу!   
Дин вспоминает, как его учил плавать отец. Он взял напрокат лодку и просто вышвырнул из нее Дина. Дин сначала испугался до головокружения, а потом поплыл за лодкой, за одобряющими криками отца, за его горящими глазами.   
Но Дин решил, что Сэма он так учить не будет.   
\- Я не хочу!   
Дин звереет. Ему хочется схватить Сэма поперек туловища и вместе с ним забежать в воду. Но тогда будут визги. А еще Дин не уверен, что Сэм не потонет из чистого упрямства, ему назло.   
\- Пожалуйста. Ты мне не веришь?   
\- Верю, – шмыгает носом, смотрит вниз, на темный илистый берег.   
\- Знаешь… – Дин отпускает руку Сэма и садится задницей в темную грязь. Он решает попробовать. Просто попробовать.   
\- Знаешь, папа очень рассердится на меня, если ты не научишься плавать. Он будет очень сильно кричать. Может быть, даст мне по попе.   
\- Из-за меня? – Сэм поражен и испуган, кажется, еще больше, чем раньше. Дин скорбно вздыхает:   
\- Ну… Нет, что ты. Ты же еще совсем маленький. Совсем малыш. Это я не смог научить тебя плавать. Это мне достанется от папы.   
\- Не надо… – бурчит под нос Сэм.   
\- Что не надо?   
\- Я скажу, что не хочу.   
\- Ну, Сэмми… Я же тебе объясняю. Папа оставил это задание на меня – научить тебя плавать. Погода хорошая, вода теплая, тут мелко, я буду рядом, но ты все равно упрямишься. Значит, это я виноват. Меня накажут.   
Сэм смотрит на Дина, щурит глаза и вдруг заходит в воду. Просто заходит, беззвучно, целеустремленно, словно твердо решил утонуть.   
\- Стой! Подожди!   
Дин подбегает к Сэму и берет его за руку. Вот же непредсказуемый чертенок!   
\- Давай, Сэмми… Ложись на воду, не утонешь, не бойся... Не бойся. Я держу тебя, Сэмми!   
Я тебя держу…


	6. 6 ЛЕТ. Штрига

Штрига научила Дина не просто слушаться отца, а беспрекословно ему подчиняться.   
Штрига заставила расцвести буйным цветом небывалое чувство вины.   
Штрига… Дин теперь охраняет Сэма с таким рвением, что если бы отец так пекся о Дине, то можно было бы сойти с ума.   
\- Не ходи туда!   
\- Брось это!   
\- Немедленно вернись!   
\- Ты должен меня слушаться!   
\- Ешь овощи, в них витамины!   
Дину самому противно. Он… он словно наседка! Нянька. Тьфу.   
\- Почему ты ушел? Я же сказал тебе…   
\- Дин, ты мне не отец, чтоб командовать! Я сам разберусь, я просто хотел потрогать воду.   
\- Нахрена, Сэм? А если там эти… бациллы?   
\- Я не собирался тащить потом пальцы в рот! Дин, ты долбаный псих!   
\- Поговори еще у меня! А ну в комнату!   
\- Там скучно. Я не могу больше смотреть телевизор, можно я погуляю?   
\- Нет! Ну… Ладно. Но здесь, во дворе. Я пока… Мне надо нож наточить.   
\- Во дворе скучно.   
Однажды Сэм уходит. Он взбесился, а кто бы не взбесился?   
Он идет покупать жвачку в магазин, который находится в пятидесяти метрах от мотеля. Дин догоняет его и тащит обратно, чувствуя жуткий страх. Так страшно не было, наверное, даже когда отец рассказал, что монстры существуют.   
Сэм тяжело вздыхает, вырывается и спокойно спрашивает:   
\- Дин, что с тобой такое? Давай поговорим.   
Дин смотрит в серьезные, взрослые глаза брата и с ужасом думает, что Сэму скоро в школу. Он понимает, что не сможет быть рядом с Сэмом каждую минуту.


	7. 7 ЛЕТ. Важные факты

\- Все девчонки – дуры! Запомни, Сэмми!   
\- Почему же дуры?   
Дин наматывает круги вокруг мотеля, сам того не замечая. Сэм послушно ходит за ним, потому что, во-первых, ему интересно, почему девочки дуры, а во-вторых, уже вечереет, отец сказал, что вернется очень скоро, а ждать его на темнеющем дворе страшновато.   
Дин зачем-то пинает лестницу. Ему больно, он ушиб такую круглую выпуклую косточку и теперь скачет на одной ноге.   
Иногда Сэм смотрит на брата и очень удивляется.   
\- Садись! – Дин хлопает по ступеньке, и сам плюхается в новых штанах на крыльцо.   
\- Ну! – подгоняет Сэм.   
\- Короче… Они трусихи. Они врушки. Они предатели. Они…   
\- Но почему, почему?   
\- Потому что они девчонки, Сэмми, и ты, кстати, иногда бываешь такой девчонкой!!!   
Это ужасно обидно. Сэм не трус, не врун и не предатель.   
\- Сэмми, ты обиделся, что ли? Не надо.   
Сэм смотрит в сторону и ждет отца.   
\- Мне дала списать Джейн.   
\- Что списать?   
\- Сэмми, почему тебя всегда такая ерунда интересует? Тест. Неважно. У нее есть сестра Сара, и она меня сдала.   
\- Как это так?   
\- Мистер Моффетт сказал, что я прекрасно написал работу, а эта сучка возьми, да и скажи: «Он списал у моей сестры».   
Сэм вспоминает, что про этих близняшек, Сару и Джейн, Дин рассказывал совсем недавно. Они ему нравились, обе. Теперь, видимо, нет.   
\- И Джейн подтвердила, ты представляешь!!! Нет, чтоб отмазаться!   
Сэму смешно, но смеяться сейчас над Дином – верный способ получить в глаз.   
\- А ее наказали? Джейн?   
\- Меня наказали, Сэмми! Меня оставили после уроков и заставили переписывать тест, другой вариант. Ненавижу! Никогда не пойму, что у них в башках…   
Дин злится, и Сэму обидно за него, но все равно какая-то ерунда получается с этими девчонками.   
\- Они красивые?   
Дин хмуро смотрит на Сэма и теребит болт на рукаве джинсовки.   
\- Красивые… – отвечает он неохотно.   
\- Какие?   
\- Ну такие… волосы кудряшками, длинные, коричневые… Губы пухлые… Не знаю. Красивые.   
Они сидят так на крыльце еще немного, и Сэм знает, что Дину надо идти делать уроки. Сэм ждет, что скоро сам пойдет в школу, и они будут заниматься с Дином рядышком за столом.   
\- Наверное, потому что они сестры. Ну, Сара заложила Джейн, потому что они сестры.   
\- Дурацкая причина… – бормочет Дин, но он уже успокоился. – Наверное, они думают, что раз красивые, то им все можно.   
\- Наверное… – соглашается Сэм.   
Дин смотрит на Сэма и вдруг начинает хохотать.   
\- Чего? – Сэм тоже улыбается: Дин ужасно заразительно смеется.   
\- Меня подставили двойняшки... вот умора, а? Ой, только папе не говори, он меня обсмеет! Двойняшки, ну надо же…   
Сэму нравится, когда Дин смеется над собой. Это не опасно, действительно весело и как-то очень здорово.   
Он привычно запоминает важные факты: девчонки трусихи, дуры и предатели, но если она красивые двойняшки, то им можно подставлять Дина Винчестера.


	8. 8 ЛЕТ. Снежный ангел

Минессота – самый нелюбимый штат Дина. Там очень холодно, там снег, и как назло они постоянно оказываются там зимой.   
В этот раз они в Хиббинге, дверь в мотельный домик завалило, и отец долго дергает ручку и расшвыривает ногой снег.   
Сэм вертит головой, смотрит вверх, и снежинки цепляются за его пушистые ресницы.   
Дин раздражен. Он замерз, отец не хочет брать его на Охоту, мотель паршивый, ужасно хочется жрать, ближайший магазин, мимо которого они проехали, оказался закрыт, а последние бутерброды отдали Сэму.   
Отец обещает сходить купить еды, но вместо этого он звонит от стойки администратора Калебу и срывается с места, чуть не забыв оставить Дину бабло.   
Но фоне всего этого Сэм говорит:   
\- Посмотри, как здорово, Дин!   
\- Не вижу ничего здорового! – Дин подпрыгивает на месте, пытаясь согреться. Холодно даже внутри, а Сэм не закрывает дверь – стоит на пороге и восхищенно любуется на снег. Маленький придурок.   
\- Ну посмотри! Это очень красиво! И каждая снежинка не похожа на свою подружку…   
«На свою подружку». Блин. Дин хочет хоть немного согреться и сходить уже в магазин!   
\- Иди сюда, Сэмми!   
\- Нет, можно я погуляю? Пожалуйста?   
Дин иногда ненавидит эти щенячьи глаза.   
\- Ладно, пошли в магаз вместе, а то я сейчас кончусь от голода.   
На обратном пути Дин откусывает от большой булки, одновременно пытаясь запихнуть в рот горсть чипсов. Сэм попросил какой-то питьевой йогурт и теперь хлещет его, радостно подпрыгивая и все так же крутя башкой. Он швыряет пустой пакет в мусорный бак и бежит вперед, так что Дин с полным ртом и руками, занятыми пакетами, за ним не успевает.   
За поворотом Сэма нет, и Дин не успевает испугаться, как ему в спину летит снежок.   
\- Ах ты… Ну, держись!   
Пакеты отправляются в сугроб, Сэм визжит, хохочет, не успевает слепить снежок и просто кидается в Дина снегом. Дин хватает его, сует за шиворот снег, потом убегает, чтобы Сэм его догонял и страшно мстил, потом поднимает Сэма в воздух и швыряет в сугроб. Сэм с трудом выбирается оттуда, он уже весь мокрый, даже по лицу стекают капли, и надо бы его домой, сушится, но Дин почему-то не может прервать детскую радость брата, сломать этот праздник, где Сэм с ним на равных, словно они одногодки.   
Сэм чуть не выбивает Дину зуб, зафигачив в лицо снежком, в котором оказалась ледышка. Он пугается, подбегает к Дину, а Дин картинно стонет и валится на снег, бьется в агонии, и Сэм не знает – смеяться или плакать.   
\- Смотри! – говорит Дин и начинает водить по снегу руками и ногами – вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз. Сэм смотрит на брата открыв рот, и, в конце концов, Дин замирает.   
\- Видишь? – спрашивает он, сдувая мокрые волосы со лба. Сэм зачарованно смотрит на Дина, который лежит на снегу, и говорит шепотом:   
\- Это же… это ангел? С крыльями. Дин… Ты – ангел…   
Это, конечно, полная дурь, но Дину жутко приятно, что он смог добиться от брата такого благоговейного тона, такого зачарованного взгляда, такого ощущения сказки.   
Он лежит так еще немного, пока Сэм разглядывает его «крылья», а потом вскакивает, боясь отморозить зад.   
\- Пошли! – командует он, и Сэм беспрекословно подчиняется.   
Потому что – разве можно спорить с ангелами?


	9. 9 ЛЕТ. Первый день Рождества

Это очень смешно. То, как Дин пыхтит, возится с бумагой, с конфетти, с ленточками, то, как он матерится сквозь зубы, как воровато оглядывается на кровать Сэма, кусает вечно обломанные ногти, сдирает до крови заусенец, вымазывается в клею…   
Сэм уже взрослый – в девять лет в Санта-Клауса не верят даже нормальные дети, не то что Винчестеры. А уж поверить в то, что, пока Сэм спал, приехал отец и оставил им подарки… Ну это совсем смешно, и Сэм неслышно хихикает, пользуясь тем, что Дин отвернулся и рвет бумагу: ножницы он, видимо, не нашел.   
Сэм уже давно не спит, просто лежит с приоткрытыми глазами и сквозь ресницы наблюдает за возней Дина. Дин не сечет, что брат проснулся, и продолжает свои идиотские действия.   
Сэм представляет, что сейчас будет. Он заворочается, спустит с кровати ноги, скажет Дину «Привет». Дин фальшивым ломающимся голосом завопит: «С Рождеством, Сэмми! Приезжал папа, оставил тебе подарок! Вот, открывай».   
И Сэм достанет очередную Барби, или дурацкие маркеры, или картинку, которую можно повесить на стенку в своей комнате. Проблема только в том, что своей комнаты нет и не предвидится.   
Он посмотрит на Дина и скажет взрослым, все понимающим голосом: «Прекрати мне врать, Дин. Я знаю, что папа не приезжал. Он всегда обещает и всегда пропускает Рождество. А этот подарок можешь выкинуть в окно».   
Сэм дожидается, пока Дин справится с непослушными ленточками – он подозревает, что у Дина беда с мелкой моторикой, которая не проявляется, только если в руках у него оружие, – и громко зевает.   
\- Привет…   
\- С Рождеством, Сэмми. Держи подарок.   
\- От папы? – Сэм кривит губы и скептически смотрит на Дина.   
\- Нет, от меня. Папа не приезжал, прости.   
Сэм ошарашенно распахивает глаза. Он не решается разорвать кошмарную упаковку, он сбит с толку и не знает, что делать.   
\- Открой… – говорит Дин. Он не фальшивит. И голос, кажется, перестал ломаться – Дин басит, и Сэму нравится тембр.   
Он пытается открыть подарок, не повредив упаковку, но приходится разорвать блестящую бумагу с елочками и снежинками: Дин склеил все намертво.   
Внутри набор для школы: ручки, линейка, циркуль, ластики, хорошие карандаши, фломастеры, краски. Все новое. И очень красивое. И Сэму кажется, что Дин купил это для него специально, а не спер первый попавшийся подарок из-под елки в первом попавшемся доме.   
\- С Рождеством, Дин!   
Сэму хочется кинуться брату на шею, но в девять лет люди такого не делают.


	10. 10 ЛЕТ. Уроки вождения

\- Это очень просто!   
\- Я знаю!   
\- Ну так чего выпендриваешься?!   
\- Я не выпендриваюсь! Я не хочу учиться водить. Я занят.   
\- Сэм, если что-нибудь случится, а вести будет некому, что тогда делать?   
\- Понятия не имею. Я не сяду на водительское.   
Сэм видит, что Дин уже готов. Вот сейчас он побежит к отцу и скажет: «Сэм отказывается учиться водить Импалу, мне кажется – он на самом деле девчонка!»   
Но Дин хватает Сэма за плечо, заталкивает на переднее сиденье, куда обычно Сэму нельзя, хлопает дверью, садится за руль и трогается с места. Резко – Сэма вжимает в спинку, визжат тормоза, из-под колес летят камни. Из маленького мотельного корпуса вылетает отец и кричит: «Дин!!!»   
\- Все под контролем!!! – вопит Дин в окно, и они уезжают.   
\- Смотри, Сэмми! Смотри, как она может!!! – Дин вдавливает в пол педаль. Сэм скашивает глаза на спидометр, но не видит стрелку, все прыгает, его трясет, подбрасывает, прикладывает головой о потолок Импалы. Дин орет какую-то песню, фальшиво и громко, и так радуется, словно наступило Рождество и день рождения одновременно, и Кристин Горман посмотрела на него во время урока.   
Сэм не хочет радоваться, не хочет реагировать, он хочет сказать Дину, чтобы тот сбавил скорость и развернулся. Но кровь кипит против воли, ветер уже сделал из волос Сэма воронье гнездо, и Сэм заряжается от Дина, проникается моментом и сдерживается изо всех сил, не желая подпевать.   
Они проезжают мимо двух девушек, и Дин свистит, а Сэму стыдно за него, но девушки и правда красивые, хоть и взрослые, и Сэму хочется мороженого.   
\- Сэмми! Хочешь мороженого? – вопит Дин и тормозит так резко, что Сэм чуть не вылетает сквозь лобовое стекло.   
\- Надо пристегиваться! – говорит Дин, пародируя пастора Джима, и качает пальцем перед носом Сэма. Сэм щелкает зубами, и Дин едва успевает отдернуть палец.   
\- Ах ты негодяй! – радостно орет Дин, вылетает из машины и быстро бежит к заправке, в маленький магазинчик.   
Дин норовит откусить от сливочного мороженого Сэма и не дает попробовать свое фруктовое. А потом хватает Сэма за волосы на затылке, страшным хриплым голосом басит:   
\- Я сказал – ешь! – и сует свое мороженое в рот Сэму. Они уже все липкие, сладкие, грязные и совершенно охрипшие от хохота. Дин швыряет остатки своего мороженого в окно и давит на газ.   
Когда они паркуются у мотеля, Дин остается сидеть в машине и говорит взявшемуся за ручку двери Сэму:   
\- Будешь учиться водить? Я сам тебя научу, папу не будем просить.   
Сэм открывает дверь, выходит из машины, заглядывает внутрь и говорит Дину:   
\- У тебя мороженое на подбородке.


	11. 11 ЛЕТ. Семейный портрет без интерьера

Отец с Сэмом устроились на коврике из багажника, у них пикник. То есть, не то чтобы у них двоих, просто отец предложил позавтракать на природе, заварил перед отъездом из мотеля термос, и вот теперь они едят магазинные бутерброды и разговаривают.   
А Дин накачивает шины Импале.   
Он любит возиться с машиной, и отец попросил его заняться колесами, но… Дину кажется, что о нем забыли.   
Отец рассказывает, как победил в Конкрите двух злых духов. Дин тоже там был, но почти не принимал участие в Охоте: пришлось остаться с девятилетним Сэмом – он подхватил корь.   
Сэм смеется, жует бутер и смотрит на отца сияющими глазами: нечасто им удается посидеть вот так, беззаботно и весело.   
Дин не понимает, почему ему не весело. С ним обычно такого не происходило – чтобы злость, ком в горле, желание наорать на всех и уйти гордо в лес.   
Он, конечно, этого не делает, он не психованная домашняя девочка с ПМС, но Дин вдруг замечает, что эти двое страшно похожи. Они смеются одним шуткам, они любят одни фильмы – если вообще удается посмотреть с отцом кино, они оба обожают крепкий чай с лимоном – извращение, на взгляд Дина…   
И им хорошо сейчас. Они не ссорятся, они на одной волне, а Дин… Дин качает педаль насоса.   
Он вдруг представляет, что будет, если убрать его фигуру из идеалистической семейной картины.   
Отец сам вынес бы Сэмми из горящего дома, сам бы воспитывал его, рассказывал бы на ночь сказки, сам просветил бы мелкого насчет нечисти. То есть, Сэм уже не был бы мелким – он бы просто был единственным сыном Мэри и Джона Винчестеров.   
Дина вдруг озаряет: наверное, Джон даже не взялся бы за Охоту, если бы у него на руках был один полугодовалый Сэмми – ведь не с кем было бы его оставлять. Сэм вырос бы нормальным человеком, он не знал бы, что существуют монстры, чудовища, он бы чувствовал себя в безопасности.  
Он не смотрел бы на бестолкового старшего брата, который, если уж быть честным, плохой пример для подражания: он путается с девчонками, паршиво учится, грубит взрослым, считает, что он самый умный… Нога уже болит, с такой силой Дин давит на железную педаль насоса.   
Дин во всем слушается папу, он любит отцовскую музыку и носит отцовскую куртку – зачем Сэму плохой и глупый дубль отца?   
Наверное, у Сэма даже было бы будущее – хорошее будущее, нормальное. Он вырос бы и поступил бы в отличный университет. Что там у нас есть … Куда рвутся одноклассники? Ага. Массачусетский технологический приличный, может, Стенфордский, а может даже Йель – Сэмми очень умный.   
По всему выходит – Дин лишний. То есть, отцу без него не справиться, но это как раз паршиво - у Винчестеров все могло сложиться по-другому.   
Дин с трудом сглатывает шершавый ком в горле и идет к другому колесу.   
\- Дин! Потом докачаешь! Иди к нам! – Сэм машет рукой и улыбается – он все еще там, в рассказе отца, переживает и гордится им.   
\- Да, Дин, передохни, мы вроде не спешим, как это ни удивительно.   
Отец смотрит странно. Дин не может распознать этот взгляд, но он хороший сын, и поэтому идет к отцу и брату, садится на коврик и берет бутерброд.


	12. 12 ЛЕТ. Человек, которого ты уважаешь

\- Тэсс сказала в коридоре, что тебе надо сдать сочинение.   
Дин не слушает Сэма, он валяется на кровати и листает «Плейбой». Наушники-затычки в ушах, музыка выкручена на полную, так что Сэм слышит каждое слово из «You Shook Me» – конечно, это Лед Зеппелин.   
\- Дин! Тебе нужен аттестат?   
\- Ух ты! Вот это сиськи!   
\- Да ну тебя на хрен, твое дело.   
\- А? – Дин вынимает затычку и поворачивается к Сэму. Наконец-то.   
\- Сочинение. Завтра.   
\- Не твое дело, Сэмми! Хочешь полистать «Плейбой»?   
Сэм качает головой и отворачивается к своей математике.   
Отец затаскивает в комнату три чехла. Судя по всему, это дробовики. Отец оборачивается к Дину, который как раз врубил «волшебные пальчики», и спрашивает у Сэма:   
\- Что у него с уроками?   
\- Не знаю… – отвечает Сэм и опускает голову ниже.   
\- Дин... Дин!   
\- Да, пап?   
Сэма поражает скорость, с которой Дин выключает плеер, сует под подушку журнал, вскакивает с трясущейся кровати и выдает стойку – первая готовность. Сэма всегда поражает его скорость.   
\- Что у тебя с уроками?   
\- Сочинение. Но это ерунда. Я через полгода заканчиваю эту бадягу со школой.   
\- Дин. Подвинь Сэма и садись писать сочинение.   
\- Да, сэр.   
Дин пододвигает Сэма, так что тот чуть не слетает со стула, и открывает тетрадь.   
\- Какая тема? – интересуется Сэм, не поднимая глаз.   
\- Блин. Блин. «Человек, которого я уважаю». Что за хрень? Можно я напишу «батя» и сдам бумажку нашей молоденькой училке? Она такая штучка! – Дин, конечно, не интересуется мнением брата, но Сэм говорит:   
\- Нельзя. Меня достало врать отцу.   
\- Фу-ты ну-ты! – фырчит Дин, но, как ни странно, находит ручку, открывает чистую страницу и зависает. Зависает совсем, подняв глаза к потолку, закусив губу так, что кажется – сейчас порвет ее до крови. Сэм скашивает на него глаза и тянет на себя тетрадь брата.   
Дин не замечает, кажется, ничего. Он вздыхает и сползает на стол, кладет на согнутые локти стриженную голову и замирает.   
Сэм смотрит на его шею. Он хочет надавить на нее, чтобы Дин стукнулся башкой о стол и проснулся. Но Дин вздыхает как-то обреченно, и Сэм начинает писать в его тетради.   
Через полчаса сочинение готово. Дин повернул голову и спит. Сэм смотрит на его четко очерченные губы, на линию подбородка – тоже четкую. Дин вообще весь четкий – у каждого его движения есть начало и конец, это видно даже в подъеме брови. Никаких полутонов, никакой смазанности... Жесткие ресницы дают темную линию у края века. Он и во сне… четкий.   
Сэм ехидно думает, что из Дина получилась бы отличная девчонка. Пухлые губы, большие зеленые глаза, правильный нос… Сэма удивляет тот факт, что эта внутренняя насмешка не веселит, а... возбуждает? Сэм сглатывает и думает, что это просто возраст. Он читал книгу по анатомии, у подростков это бывает.   
\- Эй! На. – Сэм нарочито грубо толкает брата локтем, и Дин открывает глаза. Сразу, резко. Он уже проснулся и ко всему готов.   
\- Что это?   
\- Твое сочинение. Я его написал. Тебе.   
\- Так почерк же! – кричит Дин и стучит Сэма по лбу костяшками пальцев. Обидно и больно.   
\- Вырви два предыдущих листа, никто не поймет, что это не ты писал.   
\- Ладно, дай прочту сперва.   
Дин начинает читать. Он шевелит губами, над переносицей залегает складка. Да, тяжкий труд.   
\- «Человек, которого я уважаю… мой младший брат»?!   
\- А что?   
\- «Он очень умный, отлично учится… Он очень помогает мне в нашем семейном деле...» Сэмми! Ты упал и ударился головой?   
\- А что не так? Ты не уважаешь меня?! – кричит Сэм. Он, конечно, не прав. Ну что это такое? Такой здоровый дуб Дин будет стелиться перед младшим братом? Это, во-первых, не так, а во-вторых, никто не поверит.   
\- Что за херня, Сэмми? При чем тут вообще это? «Он часто помогает мне советами, я могу на него положиться. Без него было бы очень плохо...» Сэм. Мне кажется, у тебя проблемы. Ты считаешь, что ты пуп Земли?   
\- Нет. Нет, я так не считаю. Разве я когда-нибудь расхваливал себя? Это же просто... просто так. Я подумал… ну, молоденькие учительницы наверняка поведутся, это же очень мило и романтично – старший брат любит младшего…   
\- Да я тебя правда… ну… Сэмми, не в этом дело. Это… Это не я.   
\- Конечно. Это я.   
Сэм бьет «Математикой» о стол и выходит на улицу. Он чувствует себя последним кретином, Дин прав. Откуда это вылезло? Эгоизм, самовлюбленность… И когда это Дин слушал его советы? Чушь. Глупая чушь!   
На следующий день они собираются в сумасшедшем темпе: в Небраске объявились целых три злобных призрака. Дин швыряет свои школьные вещи в рюкзак, у него выпадает тетрадь.   
Дин уходит в машину, игнорируя тетрадь, Сэм поднимает ее и открывает – интересно, что написал Дин.   
Дин не написал ничего. Сэмово сочинение так и маячит на первых двух листах, и красивым женским почерком написано: «Мистер Винчестер, это прекрасно! Очень мило, что вы так любите младшего брата. Высший балл!»   
Сэм прячет тетрадь в свой рюкзак и выходит на улицу. Он почему-то уверен, что Дин… В общем, что он нарочно. Дин никогда ничего не роняет.


	13. 13 ЛЕТ. Звуки, поверхности, Дин

Сэм впитывает жизнь всеми пятью органами чувств. Он старается дать определение всему, что видит, слышит или чувствует, назвать любое свое ощущение. А еще он любит их смешивать. Ощущения.   
Например, некоторые слова или людей обозначать цветом, а цвета – звуками.   
Иногда, когда его оставляют одного в номере мотеля, а все уроки уже сделаны, Сэм зажмуривается, ходит по комнате, выставив вперед ладони, и все трогает.   
Фишка состоит в том, чтобы издать звук, соответствующий тактильному ощущению. Сэм старается не открывать глаза и ощупывать все вслепую.   
Старые, сухие обои на стене – ш-ш-ш-ш-ш… – шуршит Сэм.   
Гладкая поверхность стола – и-и-и-и-и… – Сэм скрипит, как несмазанная дверь.   
Спортивная сумка отца на кровати – р-р-р-р-р… – Сэм урчит, как кот на солнышке.   
Отцовский глок под хилой подушкой – д-д-д-д-д… – Сэм толкает воздух сквозь зубы, словно он – машина-дробилка для асфальта.   
Джинсы брата на спинке кровати – в-в-в-в-в… – Сэм не знает, на что похож этот звук, он просто рождается между зубами и нижней губой.   
Входная дверь дрожит от удара, за ней раздается чертыхание Дина, звон упавшего ключа, потом скрежет в замке. Сэм не открывает глаза. Раз это Дин, то можно продолжить игру. Это отец бы рассердился и засадил его разбирать и собирать пистолет. Дин только фыркнет, а это не страшно.   
Сэм продолжает идти по периметру комнаты, озвучивает ткань занавесок, пластик ручки шифоньера, холодный штырек выключателя.   
Судя по дыханию справа, Дин застыл в проеме двери.   
– Привет, Дин. Как Охота? – спрашивает Сэм, не открывая глаз, и ощупывает рукав куртки Дина. Это стук: «Т-т-т-т-т».   
– Что ты делаешь? – спрашивает Дин. Это нормально. Он почти никогда не рассказывает об Охоте и редко здоровается с Сэмом.   
– Это такое упражнение, – врет Сэм. – Очень полезно для концентрации сознания.   
– А… – говорит Дин, не делая попыток отстраниться. Только рюкзак опустил на пол - Сэм слышит, как в нем звякает пиво. Он касается волос Дина.   
– Бр-р-р-р-р-т-т-т-т… – трещит он, а Дин поворачивает голову, и пальцы Сэма скользят по щеке брата.   
Сэм всегда следует своим правилам, это важно – не мухлевать и не бросать условия.   
– М-м-м-м-м… – стонет он и, проехавшись пальцами по губам Дина, скользит вниз.   
Он и слышит, и чувствует, как Дин сглатывает, и Сэм издает какофонию звуков, касаясь шеи, рубашки и пуговиц.   
– О-о-о-о… – он снова стонет, ощупывая кожаный ремень, и Дин сдается.   
– Тренируйся на ком-нибудь другом! – зло рявкает он и скрывается в ванной, выкручивает на полную воду.   
Сэм скользит пальцами по двери ванной, и ему кажется, что он слышит, как визжит железная молния на джинсах брата.


	14. 14 ЛЕТ. Одна из Охот

Отец с Дином приезжают с Охоты под утро. Сэму не спится, он нервничает, дергается, ходит из угла в угол, переключает каналы – и вот дверь открывается, и вваливается взбудораженный Дин.   
Он подлетает к Сэму, щелкает его по носу, затем несется к чайнику, долго пьет прямо из носика, что-то радостно рассказывает и ржет.   
Отец приходит через пять минут. Он молчалив – впрочем, как всегда. Дин тоже должен ходить по номеру – грудь колесом – и ничего не рассказывать. Строить из себя крутого.   
Но Сэм смотрит на Дина и не узнает его.   
Дин выдает какие-то детали Охоты – это вообще невиданно. Показывает в лицах схватку невесть с кем, но Сэм ничего не может понять.   
Сэм ловит обеспокоенный взгляд отца – он явно волнуется за Дина. Дин подскакивает на месте, продолжает ржать, хватает с пола газету, зачитывает вслух объявления…   
Сэм вдруг понимает, на что похоже поведение Дина. Был в мичиганской школе один старшеклассник…   
\- Пап… Дин что, под кайфом?   
\- Нет.   
Вот и поговорили.   
\- Дин, иди в душ и спать. Сейчас же! – резко говорит отец, и Дин, не затыкаясь ни на секунду, идет в сторону душа, но не доходит, останавливается, хохочет, бьет себя по коленкам и вообще творит черт знает что.   
Сэму страшно. Его до колик пугает этот незнакомый Дин, его хочется треснуть по башке чем-нибудь тяжелым или напоить снотворным. Можно еще успокоительным.   
Дин плюхается на покрывало как был, в одежде. До душа он так и не дошел.   
Он продолжает что-то рассказывать шепотом Сэму, потому что отец уже лег, да и Сэм честно пытается уснуть: в школе завтра с утра тест.   
Внезапно Дин затыкается и совсем затихает. Сон полностью покидает Сэма, он прислушивается к несонному, какому-то надрывному дыханию Дина, и, когда отец начинает храпеть, Сэм засекает момент: Дин встает, нашаривает кроссовки и выходит на улицу, тихонько притворив дверь.   
Сэм пять минут уговаривает себя, что Дину уже восемнадцать, он взрослый, осторожный и все такое. Но от страха ноет под солнечным сплетением, и веки просто не закрываются.   
Сэм крадучись выходит из комнаты и на улице долго оглядывается в поисках Дина. Впереди, в пролеске, мелькает огонек сигареты, и Сэм идет туда, хотя знает, что Дин не курит.   
Дин глубоко затягивается, кашляет, снова подносит сигарету к губам, резко вдыхает дым и снова кашляет. Сэм не видит рта Дина в темноте, хотя очень хочет поймать момент соприкосновения фильтра с губами. Огонек дрожит, дрожит все больше - кажется, что сигарета в пальцах Дина просто ходит ходуном.   
Да и сам Дин дергается, топчется, приплясывает, подпрыгивает на месте, хрипло дышит, и, наконец, задирает голову к небу и воет.   
Это страшно, дикий вой Дина пробирает до печенок. В нем такая боль и горечь, такая вина, такой страх, что Сэму становится совсем плохо, и он почему-то блюет на серую землю.   
За воем его не слышно, и Сэм вытирает губы, продолжая обмирать от кошмарных животных звуков.   
Дин забрасывает сигарету между деревьев, огонек красиво летит и кувыркается в полете.   
На следующий день он уже в порядке, обычный язвительный Дин, пошляк и отличный солдат. Только теперь Сэм часто чувствует запах табака от куртки Дина.


	15. 15 ЛЕТ. Советы

О, как это смешно! Сэмми влип! Можно уржаться! Если б Дина так не вымотала последняя Охота, он катался бы по полу, держась за животик.   
\- Дин, это не смешно!   
Вот он стоит посреди номера, щеки красные, глаза испуганные, злые, сам долговязый, глупый – эдакий щенок овчарки: будет крутой собакой, но пока – неуклюжий, башковитый и нескладный малец.   
\- Это очень смешно, Сэмми, уверяю тебя!   
\- Но он думает, что я хочу увести у него девчонку!   
\- А это, конечно, не так, Сэмми? Ты девчонок игнорируешь изо всех сил, да? Так, что скоро умрешь от спермотоксикоза.   
О, это невероятно. Сэмми почти готов спросить, правда ли от этого умирают!   
\- Ты кретин, Дин, ты в курсе?   
\- Я предпочитаю, чтоб мне говорили об этом знойные женщины – тогда хоть за дело. А ты заткнись. Ты что, не справишься с этим Крисом?   
\- Да, отличное начало жизни в новой школе – избить парня первой красавицы класса.   
\- С этого момента поподробнее, Сэмми! Ты не говорил, что она – первая красавица!   
\- Да какая разница! Он придет бить мне морду, а если захватит друзей, то я не справлюсь, я не Бэтмен, согласись!   
\- Согласен! Это я у нас Бэтмэн.   
\- Дин, ты можешь хоть раз побыть серьезным? Отец сказал, что мы тут застряли на месяц, я не хочу терпеть всякую хрень столько времени!   
\- Тебе она нравится, признайся!   
Это точно. Все написано у Сэма на лице – он ее хочет. Может, он не мечтает трахнуть ее в чулане, но, скорее всего, просто мечтает. Чтоб как Дин. Дин широко улыбается.   
\- Дин, я не буду это с тобой обсуждать.   
\- Ладно, Ромео. Я разберусь.   
\- Блин! Дин, я не хочу, чтоб разбирался ты! Я сам справлюсь, я просто попросил совета.   
\- Да какой совет, Сэмми? Хочешь девчонку – дерись, не хочешь – скажи парням, чтоб отвалили вместе с девицей.   
За окном раздаются возбужденные голоса, и Дин напрягается молниеносно, потому что звучит: «Винчестер…» и «Он реально живет в мотеле!»   
\- Дин, не надо…   
Дин распахивает дверь очень вовремя. Четыре пацана ржут у двери и разминают кулаки.   
\- Че надо?   
\- Э… нам Винчестера.   
\- Я Винчестер.   
\- Дин, это ко мне.   
Ух ты! «Это ко мне». Опупеть.   
\- О, Сэм, это твой голубок, что ли?   
Рожа у пацана мягкая и какая-то податливая.   
\- Я его брат, уродец. Тоже Винчестер – понял намек? Еще вопросы?   
\- Дин…   
\- Сэм, нож!   
Они успевают скрутить красавчика, отобрать у него заточку, Сэм получает скользящий по башке кастетом, а Дин валит удачливого мерзавца и еле сдерживает себя, чтобы не покалечить придурка.   
\- Так… Как девку зовут?   
\- Девушку. Тереза.   
\- Ага. Ты у нас Крис? Э, не плюйся, это очень по-пидорски. Крис, ты больше не встречаешься с Терезой, пока мы не уедем – она с Сэмом. Моргни, если понял.   
\- Дин, черт…   
\- Он понял, Сэмми. А ну сдриснули отсюда!   
Дин прикладывает ледяную курицу из морозильника к затылку Сэма и почти смеется над его ворчанием.   
\- Да не хотел я эту Терезу, блин! Мне что теперь – надо с ней встречаться?   
\- Да ладно, не хотел! У тебя похоть волнами по лицу разливалась, я ли это не замечу!   
\- М… да? Это… нет, это не так.   
Это стопудово так, но Дин вдруг думает, что это нифига не относится к Терезе.   
\- Знаешь… если что, я побью их еще раз, чтоб они забрали девицу обратно.   
\- Очень смешно, Дин!   
\- Ну, вообще-то да. Признайся!   
\- Ладно. Ладно, это действительно смешно!   
Они срываются не через месяц, а через полтора, но Сэм за советами больше не приходит.


	16. 16 ЛЕТ. Достучаться до небес

Это чистой воды лукавство – то, что Сэма не интересует машина.   
Просто так уж сложилось: Дин любит оружие, всяческие механизмы, автомобили, а Сэм – книги, новенькие тетрадки и гелевые ручки. В детстве в этом списке еще был клей – Дин до сих пор вспоминает ту аппликацию, которую четырехлетний младший брат сделал для отца. Там был какой-то дикий набор цветов, который, кажется, впервые заставил Дина подумать, что Сэм – девчонка.   
Блин.   
Сэм стоит на крыльце и разглядывает грязные пятки Дина. Из-под Импалы торчат только ноги – какая знакомая история!   
Сэм за лето изучил эти пятки до самой последней трещинки. У него больше нет брата, есть «Подай-ключ-на-шестнадцать!». Типа того.   
Сэм сам бы лег на землю, извернулся бы змеей, заползая под горячее металлическое нутро, но отец отдал старшему сыну свою дорогую машину – Дин зовет ее «Деткой» – и у Сэма дергается глаз, когда он видит папино выражение лица при этом слове.   
Очень хочется пощекотать травинкой пятку брата. Он с уморительно-сосредоточенным видом болтался по двору, пытаясь сложить в две кучки то, что надо выкинуть, и то, что надо обратно засунуть в багажник Детки.   
Сэм видит цветную красную скрепку, которой три года назад были скреплены его работы по биологии. Сколько же отец с Дином не убирались в Импале? Как она их еще возит?!   
\- То есть, получается, что мне вполне себе можно подыхать?   
\- Что?   
Сэм подходит ближе и смотрит на чуть оттопыренный большой палец Дина. Непонятно, с кем разговаривает брат – с Сэмом или с внутренностями механизма.   
\- Ну, мы в том году фильм видели. «Достучаться до небес». Ты помнишь?   
Сэм помнит. Это был последний сеанс, отец случайно увез ключ от номера, а Дин не хотел просить администраторшу дать им другой – он, кажется, ее трахнул в какой-то неудачный момент – то ли муж вернулся, то ли еще что, но было очень смутительно. Они тогда сидели в старом кинотеатре на последнем ряду, сохли, потому что под дождь попали невероятный, и Дин постоянно засыпал. Его голова падала Сэму на плечо, и от тяжести и влажности этой головы у Сэма что-то щекоталось тревожно внутри, он вздрагивал, Дин просыпался, но через пять минут вырубался снова.   
Тогда он сказал, что фильм ему очень понравился.   
Хм.   
\- Так чего?   
Сэм садится на корточки и заглядывает под машину. Ничего не понятно, только слышно, как перемазанный машинным маслом брат крутит что-то со скрипом, от которого ломит зубы.   
Ответ Дина заглушен и при этом как-то гулок – словно звук мечется там, в металлических кишках их верного коня.   
\- Они решили, что не умрут, пока не увидят море. Ну, они увидели, один подох, да?   
Сэм кивает, но спохватывается и говорит вслух:   
\- Да.   
Он смотрит на круглую косточку. Она очень круглая, очень гладкая и выпирающая. Сэму хочется ее лизнуть, несмотря на то, что все ноги Дина в глине, а к косточке прилипла зелень.   
Сэм не успевает себя остановить, он тянется и отлепляет травинку. Дин ничего не чувствует, только матерится где-то там. Далеко и глубоко.   
\- Ну я, короче, видел океан. С чистой душой в ад?   
\- Почему в ад?   
Сэм сегодня – просто образчик красноречия. Куда-то его несет не туда.   
\- Детка, он думает, что у нас есть варианты!   
Дин ржет сдавленно, и Сэм говорит:   
\- Что за чушь ты городишь?   
\- Да я пошутил, мне скучно.   
\- Нет, а океан. Когда ты его видел?   
\- Пенсильвания, – коротко отвечает Дин и чешет пресловутую косточку другой стопой.   
\- Когда?   
Сэм протягивает руку и скребет Дину грязную щиколотку.   
\- О, какой сервис! – бурчит Дин и чихает там, под машиной.   
\- Будь здоров.   
Дин никогда не отвечает на это пожелание и всегда игнорирует все чихи Сэма. Ну и пусть. Все равно папа давно уже рассказал, как Дин спиздил микстуру из чьего-то дома, когда Сэм простыл.   
Эту историю лучше не напоминать Дину: он мрачнеет, огрызается и идет чинить Детку.   
У Дина очень высокий подъем стопы, а еще указательный палец длиннее большого. У самого Сэма не так. Это забавно. Получается, что пальцы выстроились не по росту – ну у Дина вечно все… не по росту.   
\- Когда ты был в Пенсильвании? – до Сэма сегодня все туго доходит.   
\- Да не помню я… ты вроде у Бобби торчал в Южной Дакоте.   
\- Это когда отца задели?   
\- Хрен его знает, его постоянно что-нибудь… задевает.   
Дин снова матерится, а Сэму почему-то обидно. Он снова что-то пропустил, что-то, что осталось между Дином и отцом.   
Сэм бьет кулаком в подъем стопы, и Дин, видимо, поднимает от неожиданности голову и расшибает себе лоб.   
Он вылезает на белый свет, щурится и трет лоб.   
\- Нахуя ты это сделал вот щас?   
\- А океан красивый?   
\- Нормальный. Не его я бы хотел увидеть перед тем, как подохну.   
\- А что?   
Сэм тут же жалеет, что задал этот вопрос. Ага, сейчас начнется про сто девственниц и Джинджер из второго сезона «Острова Гиллигана».   
Но Дин вытирает руки маслянистой тряпкой, мажет по ушибленному лбу, смахивая пот и оставляя широкую черную полосу, а потом дает Сэму подзатыльник – вроде шуточный, но чувствительный. Отомстил.   
Никакого ответа на вопрос, Дин чуть прихрамывая идет к мотелю, а потом останавливается, скачет на одной ноге, задирая другую: к стопе прилип сучок.   
Дин стряхивает его и орет громко:   
\- Отец, можно я масло возьму?!   
Сэм идет за братом и ищет взглядом упавший сучок. Ему сегодня тоже повезло – он дотрагивался до стопы Дина.


	17. 17 ЛЕТ. Триптих

1\. Железо. 

Сэм отжимается. То есть, он валяется на грязном коврике посреди комнаты, пыхтит, сдувает со лба мокрую челку и сгибает-выпрямляет руки. Похвально.   
\- Сколько уже, Сэмми?   
\- Тридцать два… нет… фуф… тридцать один…. Блин! Дин, ты меня сбил.   
\- Начни сначала! – ржет Дин.   
\- А сам-то сколько отожмешься?   
\- А хер его знает, вот не хватало мне еще считать.   
Дин лукавит, он знает, что если не пытаться заниматься физическими упражнениями после обеда, то шестьдесят-шестьдесят пять он сделает. Наверное. Но Сэму это знать необязательно.   
Сэм взмок, на спине, на белой майке расплывается мокрое темное пятно. Да, руки у мелкого уже не так похожи на щепки. Вообще, чего это он?   
\- Чего это ты?   
\- Нормально!!! Вы мне с отцом все уши прожужжали: «Тренируйся, отрабатывай удар, набивай кулак!». А теперь недоволен чем-то?   
\- Тише, тише, боец! Ты чего на людей бросаешься? Я просто спросил.   
Сэм обжигает его смурным взглядом и уходит во двор подтягиваться на детской площадке – там разноцветные лестницы и качели.   
Странный он в последнее время. С тренировками этими тоже… непонятно.   
Дин достает из холодильника ледяное пиво и садится на ступеньку. Под пальцами влажно, бутылка оттаивает каплями, оставаясь на коже мгновенно высыхающей водой и ощущением скользкого стекла.   
Пробку можно сжать, согнуть пальцами пополам и провести зазубренными краями по ступеньке, оставляя еле заметный след.   
Сэм всегда злится:   
\- Дин, ты вандал!   
Но ведь ничего такого, никто не заметит. Маленькая царапина, послание муравьям: «Я тут был и пил пиво». В конце концов, следы заметать Дин умеет великолепно.   
Первый глоток – всегда как откровение. Холодно, немного шибает в нос, и ледяное прокатывается от корня языка по гортани и внутрь, в желудок.  
Отец сказал, что будет завтра. Дина он с собой не взял: типа его помощь не нужна и это, скорее всего, не Охота. Кажется, он свалил в Минессоту. Ну и ладно.   
Дину редко удается вот так посидеть на крыльце, дуя пиво. Имеет право, не?   
Сэм снял мокрую майку, и теперь видно, как под кожей перекатываются мышцы, как напрягаются бицепсы, когда он подтягивается.   
Сэм скрещивает лодыжки – длинный вымахал, зараза. Все равно носки кроссовок царапают землю. Дин видит каплю пота: она скатывается из ложбинки у основания черепа и прямо из-под лохматых волос ползет по желобку позвоночника, подрагивая на каждом позвонке.   
Дин отводит глаза. Как-то это… Ну, нехорошо. Черт, совсем нехорошо. Встает на раз, и сидеть неудобно, и джинсы давят, и пиво застревает в горле, и вообще надо бы дойти вечером до бара и снять дочку той официантки, хороша девка.   
Да. Именно. Будем думать о ней. У нее каштановые волосы и маленькая грудь. Вообще, Дин любит, чтоб… а, проклятье!   
Мысли скатываются, как холодные капли, все на ту же тему. Спина Сэма, да. Рельефные плечи и…   
Дин встает и идет в ванную.   
\- Эй! Погоди!   
Сэм догоняет его и заходит в дом, касаясь мокрым плечом.   
\- Пустишь в душ? – спрашивает он и вытирает раскрасневшееся лицо мотельным полотенцем.   
Дин злится и никак не может понять, на кого.   
\- Чего ты так надрываешься, Сэмми? Убиваешься, чтоб не вставало? На кого ты запал, а? Можем купить гантели и возить с собой! Будешь качать железо во дворах мотелей между Охотами…   
Дин явно сказал что-то не то, ему, по-хорошему, надо, чтобы Сэм уже быстро пошел в ванную и быстро ее освободил, не в Импале же дрочить! Но Сэм дергается, как от пощечины, набирает в грудь воздух, словно сейчас скажет что-то феерически саркастичное, словно отыграется за все подколки, но….   
Сдувается он быстро.   
Прячет глаза, трет шею, краснеет еще больше и бормочет что-то невразумительное.   
\- Так, иди уже! Мне тоже… надо! – рявкает Дин, и Сэм срывается с места, влетает в ванную, грохочет дверью – и Дин слышит звякающий звук защелки.   
Похоже… похоже, надо идти в машину. 

2\. Картон 

Сэм думает. Судорожно думает, прикидывает, ищет ответы – ведь именно это он умеет лучше всего.   
Справиться с собственным телом можно, с собственной головой – труднее. Сэм понимает, что на самом деле хочет этого не только нижним мозгом, как выражается Дин, но и верхним.   
Это как последний рубеж в постижении великого знания: кто такой Дин Винчестер?   
Сэму надо знать, каким будет Дин, когда поцелует младшего брата, когда будет трогать его везде-везде, когда возбудится и можно будет лизнуть его член, когда кончит, сжимая Сэма в объятьях.   
Сэм понимает, насколько извращен. Безумен. Ненормален.   
Уж с чем-чем, а с моралью у Сэма Винчестера все нормально. За троих у него морали. За всех Винчестеров.   
Он начинает тренироваться, загонять себя, использовать все резервы, только чтобы не реагировать, блять, не реагировать уже на Дина.   
Когда брат выходит из ванной, и влажную кожу хочется лизнуть, высушить его всего языком. Когда Дин совершает простые, бытовые, привычные действия, например, набивает солью патроны – Сэм изнемогает. Движения Дина четкие, уверенные, экономные, и Сэм против воли представляет, что в пальцах Дин сжимает вовсе не патрон.   
Надо себя загнать.   
Отжимания, пресс, подтягивания, можно повесить лапу на ветку во дворе и колотить ее до черных мушек перед глазами.   
Только ведь Дин… Он всегда все сечет. Он все на свете знает о своем брате.   
Пройти мимо, дотронуться плечом, хоть так – чтобы потом горела кожа от прикосновения, и к черту все – не получается заглушить голод.   
А Дин говорит:   
\- Убиваешься, чтоб не вставало? На кого ты запал, а?   
И все, блять, все-все-все!   
Сэм придумывает отговорку, но он полностью выбит из колеи. Как Дин это делает?!   
И остается только рвануть в маленькую ванную, запереться и спустить штаны одним движением. Мышцы ноют, и душно, и стыдно, как всегда, стыдно до икоты, но Дин там, за тонкой картонной дверью, и Сэм дрочит резко, очень быстро, жарко, так, что мгновенно поджимаются яйца, напрягается ноющий пресс и руку сводит в момент оргазма.   
Стыдного и запретного, как и все, что делает в последнее время Сэм Винчестер.   
Надо уехать. 

3\. Внутренний монолог 

Это банально и пошло, это слишком стандартно, такое не могло случиться с ними, только не с братьями Винчестерами, нет, нет, нет.   
Они нажираются, как последние свиньи, до полного нестояния, тупо, в мотеле, у них нет сил даже на то, чтобы преодолеть колдоебины этой блядской дороги до бара!   
Они пьяны, как затраханные работой немцы в первый день Октоберфеста, как раздолбаи-чехи в очередной пивной праздник, как туристы, приехавшие в Венгрию на Сигет, как школьники, на каникулах ужравшиеся пивом, как студентки на своей дебютной вечеринке…   
Ужасно.   
Сэм, конечно, перенервничал, это и ежу ясно. Его пришлось вытаскивать из участка, где он не мог даже отбрехаться, потому что чуть не убил девчонку. Дин пытался доказать, что зарядом соли человека не прикончить, но Сэм как-то очень убедительно и наглядно объяснил, что девица оказалась на волосок от смерти, если бы «чуть правее и выше – все, все, все».   
Сэм так долго повторял это свое «все», что Дин разозлился.   
«Брендена Полонски» отпустили, не пришив даже хулиганства – вообще-то, Сэм в девчонку не попал, только в окно.   
И вот теперь – виски. Дрянной, дешевый. Денег мало, но Дин подумал, что Сэму надо расслабиться.   
Дину, вообще-то, тоже. Он впервые вот так вот полноценно врал полиции, избегая внимательного взгляда мелкого, выдумывая на ходу историю про дебиловатого кузена, и, что ни говори, это неприятно.   
Сэм несет что-то про костер, еле ворочая заплетающимся языком. Давно уже говорит, слишком давно. Дин не сразу понимает, что за случай вспоминает Сэмми.   
«Чем зацепил тебя тот призрак? Дряхлая бабка, даже не очень злобная, просто сумасшедший призрак, контрол-фрик, помешанный на порядке. А, может, дело в этом? У Сэма никогда не было бабушки, хи-хи, – Дин сдерживает пьяное хихиканье: Сэм может обидеться, – и он проникся сантиментами, жаря на костре ее старые кости».   
\- Малявка, передай мне пива!   
\- Сам малявка… – бурчит Сэм, но послушно плетется к холодильнику. Сшибая на своем пути стул и врезаясь в косяк. – Ты карлик!   
Далее следует безудержный смех, Дин смеется тоже, потому что это и правда дико смешно.   
«Вроде не курили, только виски…»   
\- …виски!   
\- Че?   
Сэм нависает над Дином, и, если смотреть на него отсюда, с пола, он очень-очень высокий. Здоровый, как гора. Только тощий.   
\- Я говорю: пиво с виски – и ты будешь блевать.   
\- Это ты будешь, слабак!   
Бутылка пива – как лед, ее влажные бока холодят пальцы, и это неприятно.   
Дин дергает за руку Сэма, и мелкий валится рядом большим таким, дурацким кулем.   
Глоток пива тоже почему-то неприятен. Сэм сидит очень-очень близко и продолжает что-то бормотать.   
«У него прикольный голос. Да. Прикольный. Такой… прикольный…»   
Сэм заваливается на Дина, размахивает руками, прижимается боком – плечом к плечу, коленкой – к бедру. Нет, даже не так. Сэм раскачивает ногой и опускает свою чертову коленку на колено Дина – как-то так. Дин вытянул ноги, а колено Сэма с дыркой на джинсах… Да, это странно.   
\- И когда она вспыхнула, Дин, я подумал, Дин, что у нас же никогда… мы же какие-то уроды, Дин…   
«Точно, расчувствовался. Он все время говорит «Дин». Все же знаю его как облупленного, он как голый передо мной…»   
Ахтунг! Тревога! Уматывай полным ходом! Спать в машину, трезветь, дышать свежим воздухом…   
Это оно самое и есть.   
\- …и я подумал, что нам нечего терять.   
\- А?   
Рука Сэма лежит на бедре Дина. Рядом с проклятой коленкой. А длинные пальцы поглаживают ногу… Пальцы с трауром под ногтями, пальцы – дрожащие и цепкие, пальцы…   
\- Вымой руки.   
\- Тогда ты меня трахнешь?   
«Понять бы, что происходит. Явно что-то плохое. Очень плохое. Такое, что соль и железо бесполезны».   
\- О чем ты?   
\- Ты должен.   
«Я ничего не должен. То есть, я должен, но я возвращаю долги. Должен убить всю эту потустороннюю мразь, я задолжал ей поездку в ад… Почему его пальцы здесь? Почему он не пошел мыть руки – я же старший. Я старший брат, а он – младший, мелкий, Сэмми, он должен слушаться. Почему у меня стоит?»   
Сэм расстегивает ширинку, и в голове у Дина одновременно проясняется и мутнеет – странный эффект – наверное, пиво мутит мозги, а виски…   
Губы Сэма влажные, алкогольные, мягкие внутри и обветренные с внешней стороны – там царапающая корочка, и Дин охотно облизывает ее, увлажняет, потому что иначе губы могут потрескаться, а тогда…   
\- Блять! Сэм, что ты делаешь?! Сэм, ты пьян! Сэмми… убери руки…   
\- Ты хочешь….   
«Только в голове Сэма это все можно. Только Сэм может найти причину там, где не видно даже кончика своего хуя… Черт!»   
\- Сэмми… я тоже пьян… убери руку… ты гребаный извращенец! Пусти меня!   
\- Тебе нравится?   
«Вот почему Сэм говорил про костер. Гореть мне на этом костре – медленно, долго, вероятно – вечность. Да, Сэмми. Мне очень нравится».   
\- Нет! Все. Хватит.   
Дин встает, покачивается, и тут же понимает, что трезв, как стекло – хоть на права сдавай еще раз.   
\- Пошли. Я уложу тебя спать.   
Сэм соглашается, опирается на руку Дина и встает, качнувшись вперед – Дин подхватывает его, это уже рефлекс, это – как чихнуть или кашлянуть – подхватывать Сэмми.   
Сэм обвивает Дина – весь, длинный, тощий, растрепанный, все еще очень пьяный, обнимает брата собой – не отодрать. Вжимается ширинкой в пах, толкается, словно трахается. Проклятье. Нет, не одно – все проклятья мира на голову Дина Винчестера.   
\- Хочу тебя…   
«Почему же так стоит? Словно год не ебался. Почему? Ну он же Сэмми, он же… Ну да, я видел все эти намеки-знаки, но это ничего не значит. Он просто заучка-зубрила, неудачливая целка, но это можно исправить… Господи. Где ты? Ты есть? Останови меня сейчас же, можешь даже прикончить, я не против!»   
Сэм хватает Дина за шею, валит на кровать и одновременно выползает из своих штанов, помогая себе одной рукой – вторая ладонь давит Дину на загривок, настойчиво, сильно, наклоняя и держась.   
Подкашиваются ноги, и Дин падает сверху, словно они собираются трахаться.   
«А разве нет?»   
\- Дай мне! Дин… Дин… Что-нибудь. Как-нибудь…   
У него заплетается язык, и, пожалуй, он слишком пьян даже для того, что они выпили. Пьян киношно, притворно. Наверное.   
\- Придурок, ты не бухой…   
\- Дин… Дин…   
Невозможно проследить за всем, что происходит.   
Дин не успевает понять, почему помогает Сэму снять с себя джинсы сразу с трусами – он только видит, как они, вывернутые, летят с кровати на пол.   
Не успевает понять, откуда знает, что у Сэма чувствительная спина – задрать футболку до самой шеи и гладить широко раскрытой ладонью, растопыренными пальцами, иногда нажимая внизу на поясницу.   
Не успевает поверить, что все это – реально так. Они трутся друг о друга, полуодетые, мокрые, и Сэмми, наконец, перестает бормотать что-то и просто смотрит. Так жадно, словно ему показывают порнуху.   
«Почему «словно»? Это порнуха, и это пидорство, и это инцест – мерзкое скользкое слово, что-то из древности – хотя что я знаю про древность, кроме старых легенд… Не надо, Сэмми! Я же сдохну сейчас…»   
Сэм опускает руку, и Дин дублирует его, потому что разве можно не повторять сейчас за Сэмом? Жадным, ненормальным, запутавшимся – он ведет этот гребаный танец на краю обрыва.   
«Бегущий человек», Арнольд, кино… кино…   
\- Дин!   
Горячее – в руку, соленое – на губах, на щеке – мокрое, и Дина выносит не от сжатых пальцев Сэма, не от хреново-ритмичных движений, а от этого мокрого на щеке – кто тут девчонка? Кто тут дебил? Целка? Стыдно…   
Похоже, он все-таки пьян, потому что улыбается он - как абсолютно набравшийся бомж.   
«Почему бомж? Да потому что бездомный. Как и я. Но никаких бабушек нам не надо, даже если я буду жалеть завтра – он улыбается, идиот. Идиот».   
Дин целует неловко брата в растянутые губы – солоно, сухо, Сэм.   
И вжимается затылком в подушку, придавленный вернувшимся опьянением.   
Больше никогда – виски с пивом.


	18. 18 ЛЕТ. Слишком жарко

От жары, кажется, плавятся даже грязные стекла маленького домика, который отец снял вместо номера в мотеле: оказалось дешевле. Аризона, видимо, решила зачем-то доказать, что не зря считается одним из самых жарких штатов. Никто и не сомневался, вообще-то.   
Сэм шатается по дому, пытаясь найти прохладный угол. Они приехали в Литл-Рок совершенно напрасно: это был один из редчайших случаев, когда странная смерть оказалась всего лишь странной смертью, и ни духи, ни призраки не беспокоили семью, ради которой они одолели какое-то нереальное количество миль с неработающим кондишеном.   
Отец маячит поблизости, с удивленным видом пытаясь отыскать им Охоту. Но работы нет – видимо, нечисть тоже решила пересидеть жару.   
Дин поливает себя водой из ведра, и Сэм думает, что стояк в такую погоду – явление совершенно несвоевременное.   
Даже если бы они попытались трахнуться в этой адской температуре, отец все равно никуда не собирается.   
Сэм ловит взгляды Дина – голодные, намекающие, жадные. Видимо, его тоже накрыло, а без работы Дин становится совсем ненасытным, может бегать дрочить по четыре раза на дню, если нет возможности потрахаться.   
Отец, не привыкший к таким передышкам, отправляется кому-то звонить, а Дин проходит совсем рядом с Сэмом, задевая его мокрой рукой:   
\- Может, отпросимся у папы покататься, а, Сэмми?   
Дин лениво-зол. Только он так умеет – забавное сочетание эмоций, коктейль, который может бабахнуть в любую секунду. Или не бабахнуть.   
\- Парни, я уехал!   
Отец кричит уже из машины, заводя мотор. Дин бегом кидается к отцу:   
\- Ты куда, пап? Когда ждать?   
\- Мне надо в Минессоту, я ненадолго.   
\- Это ж далеко. Поехали вместе!   
\- Не, ребят. Поживите, тут дом нормальный, подождите меня пару дней.   
Пыль за колесами, визг тормозов – и они одни.   
Дин снимает мокрую, грязную майку, и у Сэма все в паху сжимается от желания – как этот гавнюк умудряется оставаться таким привлекательным в любом виде? В крови, в грязи, в тине – причем, чем грязнее брат, тем больше его хочется. Парадокс.   
\- Что, Сэмми? Посмотрим телек?   
Мокрая ладонь – то ли от воды, то ли уже от пота, умелые пальцы, горячее дыхание – это все Дин.   
Телек, как же.   
Они медленно отправляются в комнату, чтоб упасть там на скрипучий диван. Дин как-то лениво снимает с Сэма джинсы – пропитанные потом, тесные – и берет в горячий рот член. Сосет, облизывает, выпускает – и дует. Странно. Хорошо. Нежарко. Обнимает ствол ладонью, дергает вверх-вниз – и снова в рот.   
Сэм, одуревший от ощущений, разморенный, возбужденный, толкается в жаркий рот и, чтобы не кончить раньше времени, смотрит на спину Дина – считает позвонки и капли пота на лопатках.   
\- Перевернись, Сэмми. Возьми у меня…   
Сэм не сразу понимает, чего хочет Дин, только моргает, глядя, как брат освобождается от штанов, выползает ужом, стараясь не выпустить изо рта головку.   
Разворачивая Дина к себе, Сэм думает, что боится говорить брату о любви, боится до чертиков – боится не смеха Дина, а… сам не знает чего. Иногда Сэм уже готов сказать, иногда ему хочется купить Дину рождественскую открытку и сделать приписку: «С любовью и нежностью, Сэм» – но он знает, что Дин все равно ее оставит в каком-нибудь мотеле, чтоб отец не нашел.   
Сэм сосет член Дина и пьянеет от горьковато-соленого вкуса, от толщины и влажного запаха жестких волос в паху брата. Он кончает в рот Дину где-то там, внизу, где мокро, горячо, и зубы царапают кожу, потому что Дин плохо себя контролирует – он толкается в рот Сэма.   
Сэм заставляет себя продолжить, но жарко, и после оргазма совсем нет сил. Он лишает Дина своего рта и просит почему-то шепотом:   
\- Дай мне посмотреть…   
\- Вот ты лентяй! – так же шепотом возмущается Дин, но послушно садится и начинает мастурбировать, глядя Сэму в глаза. Сэму кажется, что он может кончить еще раз, глядя, как красная блестящая головка исчезает в кольце пальцев.   
Когда Дин изливается, Сэм успевает наклонить голову и поймать ртом сперму. Он глотает все, облизывает, собирает последние капли и откатывается от жаркого тела в сторону.   
Красный вечерний свет раскрашивает лицо Дина, и у него какой-то безумный вид. Сэм думает, что зима, Рождество и открытки – это все никогда не случится: слишком жарко.


	19. 19 ЛЕТ. Игры

\- Сбавь.   
\- Иди ты!   
\- Дин, ты нарвешься! Сбавь!   
\- А ты пристегнись, принцесса! Ух!   
\- Это был лежачий полицейский! Отец оторвет тебе башку, ты слышишь?!   
\- Не-а.   
\- Что? Оглох?   
\- Не оторвет, она хорошо прикручена. Держись!   
\- Я только этим и занимаюсь, придурок! Сбавь скорость!   
\- Не могу, Сэмми, я очень спешу!   
\- Куда? Блин! Какого хера… Ну за что мне такое…   
\- Не ной, противно. Нам надо обогнать дождь.   
\- Для чего? Тут выезд из населенного пункта, сбавь, урод!   
\- Ладно, ладно… Не нервничай.   
\- Ты не сбавил.   
\- Сбавил.   
\- Нет!   
\- Да!   
\- Он еще и лыбится…   
\- Потерпи, мелкий…   
\- И что будет?   
\- Узнаешь…   
Сэму не нравится эта ухмылка: он очень хорошо ее знает. Слишком. Ни разу она не предвещала ничего хорошего – только проблемы. Ну да, пора смириться, что у него такой проблемный брат, но Сэм не может.   
В лес они въезжают, почти не сбавляя скорость, и Сэм впечатывается башкой в потолок, когда Импалу подбрасывает на корнях.   
\- Дин, ты меня достал… что… что ты… на фига…   
Дин ныряет вниз, едва нажав на тормоз, едва отпустив руль, едва заглушив мотор. Единственное, что может сделать Сэм – это крутануть ручку, чуть опуская сиденье, иначе Дин ударится макушкой о приборную панель.   
Сколько бы Сэм ни наблюдал за Дином, сколько бы ни пытался его копировать, но ему никогда не добиться такой четкости движения.   
Никакой лишней трепотни-дерганья-поисков. Р-р-раз – молнию вниз, с шорохом, два – пальцы в трусы, сжимает, ведет руку четко, так, что член Сэма встает тут же, подчиняясь пальцам, угождая им. Три – насаживается головой на член, сжимает губы, смотрит нагло снизу вверх, и у Сэма пульс несется болезненно вперед, когда он видит эти запавшие щеки, сжатое кольцо покрасневших губ, между которых – а-а-а-ах – блестит темная головка.   
\- Погоди… – это такой крик о помощи, это признание слабости, проигрыша. С Дином никогда нельзя играть.   
\- Сэмми… – он говорит, пуская вибрацию, прямо у головки, прижимаясь к ней губами, говорит это члену, а потом облизывает его – от паха к щелочке, и вновь насаживается горлом…   
Сэм кончает и слышит шум, у него темнеет в глазах, или это темнеет небо, стук по крыши – и дождь накрывает их серой стеной, вода летит в окна, и Дин тянется через брата, поднимает стекло, а Сэм не может пошевелиться.   
\- Черт, не успели… все ты! «Притормози, притормози»…   
Сэм совершает открытие – раздражение брата совсем не влияет на его стояк.   
\- Дай я…   
\- Хренушки. Щас смотреть будешь.   
Сэм никогда не понимает условий этих игр, но всегда принимает, потому что ни разу не было плохо.


	20. 20 ЛЕТ. Ку-ку

\- Ты не против?   
\- Конечно, не против. Это твоя жизнь.   
Вот так – горячими пальцами по твоей груди, по чувствительным ореолам сосков, по ребрам, по животу, кружа ногтем вокруг пупка…   
\- Но мне трудно… И ты точно не против?   
\- Дьявол, Сэм!   
Все, все. Зря ты это, ох как зря. Передавил. Дин отходит к темному окну и упирается лбом в стекло. За окном дождь – как мило.   
Такое ощущение, что погода всегда настроена на Дина. Когда он веселится – светит солнце, когда злится – гремит гром, когда он грустный – льет дождь. Сейчас настоящая гроза.   
Но, наверное, это просто Дин реагирует на погоду, а не наоборот. Хотя сейчас он реагирует на тебя.   
\- … ты не слушаешь меня! Как я могу это одобрить, Сэмми?! Как я буду присматривать за тобой в этом Пало-Альто, в этом дристаном Стенфорде, в этом студенческом болоте?! Нам с отцом нужна твоя помощь, ты не можешь взять и бросить семью!   
\- Дин, я не бросаю семью! Я еду учиться! И присматривать за мной не надо, у меня будет нормальная жизнь!   
\- У тебя никогда не будет нормальной жизни, Сэмми, потому что в тебе нет ничего нормального!!!   
Дин орет и бьет кулаком в оконную раму, которая жалобно скрипит, и в этом мотеле дикие занавески – они желтые, и по всей поверхности ткани разбросаны белые ромашки. Ужасно.   
Пусть он покричит, потом же успокоится, да?   
Но про ненормальность очень обидно. А чего еще ждать? Сэмми, ты охотишься на нечисть и трахаешься с собственным братом. Ку-ку.   
\- Дин…   
\- Что? Вот просто – что? Я надоел тебе? Тебе надоел отец, я понимаю, у вас и минуты не проходит без ссоры – но я?!   
Это жалко и беспомощно, и это шантаж, и ты не хочешь видеть Дина таким. Не сейчас.   
\- Не уезжай.   
Тебе хочется сказать: «Не унижайся» – но ты, конечно, не говоришь.   
\- Помоги мне, Дин. Я хочу уехать. Нет, не так. Мне нужно уехать. Мне надо понять… я хочу учиться. Помоги.   
\- Конечно. Это твоя жизнь.   
Это твоя жизнь – язык брата на твоем члене, его зубы по твоей коже, его пальцы на твоих яйцах – сжать, покатать, потереть, облизать – и вот ты уже готов.   
Его горло, его небо и щека, и…   
\- Давай. Напоследок.   
Дин поворачивается к тебе задницей, а ты не можешь. Вообще не можешь. Не можешь настолько, что у тебя опускается член.   
\- Эй-эй… ну я два раза не предлагаю.   
Вы неуклюжие и мутные, вы даже не можете все сделать по-нормальному, только руками, только тереться, только в рот, в рот, в рот…   
\- Ты приедешь?   
\- Заткнись.   
\- Ты отпускаешь меня?   
\- Нет.   
\- Ты простишь меня?   
\- Нет. Сэм, может, ты не…   
\- Заткнись.   
Сегодня тебе нравятся белые ромашки на диком желтом фоне.


	21. 21 ГОД. Картинки

Они остаются одни и отлично справляются. Может, где-то даже лучше, чем было, пока Сэм тоже охотился: Дин отдается процессу полностью, не думая больше о том, что ему надо защищать задницу мелкого.   
Отец теперь совсем редко улыбается. Он, кажется, вообще ни о чем, кроме Охоты, не думает.   
Дин тоже.   
Только какие-то картинки мелькают в голове, когда скучно: разговоры по телефону, споры, улыбки Сэма… его гребаные улыбки!   
Дин не будет дрочить на брата, который бросил их, который их предал. Не будет! Это слишком. У него все нормально.   
Пить – можно. Это всегда можно. 

От томной брюнетки пахнет чем-то французским, она носит забавный берет, и Дин думает об этом берете, пока она целует его. У нее влажные губы, и Дину хочется их высушить. Может быть – беретом.   
А Сэм всегда облизывал губы кончиком языка, но они у него вечно были сухими. В трещинах. Он жмурился и вздергивал бедра, всегда желая быть ближе. Так близко, как мог.   
Что ж. Сейчас он так далеко, как смог.   
Дин не может привыкнуть к тому, что он спит один – в смысле, не в постели, конечно, они редко себе это позволяли, а просто он просыпается – а Сэма в комнате нет. И он не в школе и скоро вернется, а просто ушел. Совсем. 

 

У Джессики такая милая улыбка, у нее смеются глаза, и ямочки на щеках. Когда она сидит напротив него в столовой, даже еда кажется вкуснее, такая Джесс замечательная.   
Сэм подолгу смотрит на новый номер Дина. Он выучил его наизусть с одного взгляда, а номер подруги никак не может запомнить. Это что-то значит?   
Кроме того, что Дин снится?   
Сэм страстно ждет тех снов, что называются мокрыми – он же не в ответе за то, что выдает мозг ночью, правильно? Но снятся только Охоты, и шариковая ручка в пальцах Дина, и дробовик в его руках, и еще снится серьезный взгляд отца, и как они орут друг на друга, а Дин очень злится на обоих, но не вмешивается.   
Все остальное стоит перед глазами наяву: ощущения сильной спины под пальцами, рот Дина – везде, он вообще очень жадный, с ним всегда как в последний раз, и Сэму это так нравится! Нравилось…   
У Сэма начинает ехать крыша – по спине бежит неприятный нервозный холодок. Ему кажется, что сейчас дверь откроется и войдет Дин.   
Бред.   
Сэм передергивает плечами и двигает стол на другое место – чтобы сидеть лицом к двери.   
Просто нужно время, и это пройдет.   
Джессика сегодня переехала к нему, все должно стать лучше.


	22. 22 ГОДА. Многоточия

Дин 

Сэмми звонит сам, и Дин, конечно, тут же берет трубку. Брат не звонил из Стенфорда… никогда.   
У мелкого голос звенит от напряжения, и Дин тут же чувствует, что охрип.   
\- Вы сейчас где?   
\- Мичиган.   
Мы ровно на разных концах страны, мелкий.   
\- Как отец?   
Дин уже понял, что ничего не случилось. Кроме, может быть… У Сэма такое с голосом, когда…   
\- Нормально. Он в Миниссоте.   
\- А. Ты один?   
Сэм частит, говорит на выдохе, и Дин подходит к кровати. Он смотрит на сбитое покрывало, кивает, а потом интересуется:   
\- Да. Неужели твоей девушки нет дома?   
Смешок в трубке. А потом хмыканье.   
\- Откуда ты знаешь?   
\- Сэмми, ну?   
Это значит все, что угодно. С Сэмом можно разговаривать недомолвками и намеками, Дин определяет, о чем он думает, по тому, как он понимает вот такие ни-о-чем-ности.   
\- Дин, я… Я…   
Дину кажется, что у него от звона сейчас лопнут барабанные перепонки. Ну, или джинсы.   
\- …соскучился.   
На конце слова стон, и все. И Дина выносит.   
\- Ты там дрочишь, Сэмми? Давай, скажи мне. На меня? Ты слушаешь меня и делаешь это?   
Сэм краснеет – Дин видит это через всю страну. А еще – длинное тело брата на кровати и его руку на члене. Вверх-вниз. Дин видит это, если закрыть глаза – оказывается, он выучил наизусть это движение. Сэм всегда дергает кулаком один раз медленно, до самых паховых волос, а потом два раза – совсем легко, кулак скользит только до половины члена – и снова длинное движение вниз.   
Дин расстегивает джинсы, прижимает плечом трубку к уху и извивается, выползая из штанов, слушая речитатив:   
\- Да-да-да-Дин-Дин, я не могу-не могу-не могу… Скажи мне. Скажи что-нибудь. Ты можешь?   
\- Могу.   
Все, голоса нет.   
Дин на самом деле не может, он не умеет, он не привык разговаривать об этом, он просто делает, но Сэмми нужна помощь сейчас – там, далеко, хер знает где, чертов Стенфорд, чертов Сэм!   
\- Я… э…   
Надо просто вспомнить.   
\- Я обхватываю твой член поверх твоих пальцев, сжимаю сильнее, а потом слизываю горькую каплю с… м… с головки. У тебя она очень гладкая и горячая, Сэмми, а член – очень твердый, и мне это нравится.   
\- Ди-и-и-и-ин…   
\- Да, вот так. Другой рукой я сжимаю в горсти твои яйца…   
Невозможно все это просто говорить. Дин ставит телефон на громкую связь, кладет его рядом на тумбочку и стискивает свой член, подбрасывая бедра, моментально начиная трахать кулак. 

Сэм. 

На самом деле он позвонил просто поговорить. Ничего такого, это правда, он просто лежал в постели и скучал по Джессике, которая уехала на неделю к родителям в Небраску. Ну, стояло слегка, да, но когда он твердыми пальцами набирал номер Дина, то вовсе не думал, что…   
Услышав его «Сэм?» – свихнется тут же.   
Наверное, сегодня день открытий – Сэм плывет от низких нот в голосе брата, от этой невозможной хрипотцы, от такого густого глубокого тембра – кажется, что можно кончить, просто слыша, как Дин называет его имя.   
Сэм шипит сквозь зубы и стискивает основание члена. Это слишком рано, раз он разрешил себе позвонить – надо терпеть, сколько получится.   
Телефон лежит рядом на кровати, на подушке Джессики.   
\- … сжимаю твои яйца, как ты любишь. Катаю в ладони, а потом засовываю указательный палец тебе в рот.   
\- Да!   
\- …э…. м… что ты сделаешь?   
\- Оближу.   
\- Не слышу.   
\- Я оближу твой палец, Дин! – Сэм почти орет, он уже где-то за гранью, а ведь они только начали. Он пытается не представлять Дина, который делает то же самое – но это выше человеческих сил.   
\- Дин, о господи, Дин… ты… ты да?   
\- Скажи.   
\- Ты мастурбируешь?   
\- Да.   
\- О чем ты думаешь? Что представляешь?   
\- Твой рот.   
Сэм слышал такой хрип, только когда Дин потерял голос на одной дождливой охоте – он там орал, помнится, как резаный – на Сэма. Сэму вздумалось пойти в кусты отлить.   
Воспоминания об этом почему-то вовсе не унимают возбуждение, а даже наоборот.   
Сэм дает Дину передышку.   
\- Я сначала оближу твой член, Дин, я обожаю твой член… Потом возьму в рот – за щеку…   
\- Аааахр… Сэмми!   
\- Да… А потом по языку впущу его в горло… ты помнишь, как ты учил меня?   
\- Я… пфффф… я сам на тебе учился…   
\- Да…о… я помню…   
Сэм слышит это. Ритмичные хлюпающие звуки.   
Он снова выгибается на кровати, сжимает пальцы кольцом, удерживая себя изо всех сил. 

Дин. 

Дин слышит в трубке нетерпеливый скулеж и дергается, вбиваясь в кулак – он как-то сразу все это вспомнил, словно и не забывал старательно. Бисеринки пота над верхней губой брата, его приоткрытый рот, прерывистые выдохи и – скулеж. Он очень хочет кончить, но ведь это Сэмми – он будет держаться до последнего.   
\- Я трахну тебя пальцем…   
У Дина плохо с формулировками, он пытается сообразить, как сказать это максимально точно и при этом, чтобы Сэму понравилось. Но мозги почти совсем не работают, Сэм дышит возле трубки громко, и в каждом выдохе – стон.   
\- Дин… Дин, я сейчас… сказать, что делаю?   
Твою налево. Сказать!!! Немедленно!   
\- Я насаживаюсь на свой палец… мммм… и представляю, что это твой… Трахни меня, Дин, я не могу больше!   
Похоже, тут никто не может, Сэм всхлипывает, и Дин начинает быстро-быстро говорить, уже не заботясь о формулировках, дергая кулаком в бешеном ритме:   
\- Да, Сэмми, да, я вставляю тебе, я тебя трахаю, я натягиваю тебя на свой член, мне нравится, как ты извиваешься на мне, как подмахиваешь, я развожу твои ноги, блять, я не могу, Сэмми, и ты такой тесный, только для меня, ты давно не трахался так, да, тебе хорошо? Скажи, как ты без этого, скажи, как ты без меня, Сэмми, тебе нравится так? Тебе нравится без меня? Я жарю тебя, и дрочу тебе, это моя рука сейчас, моя – как ты любишь, да? Сильно и резко, кончи для меня, блять, я сейчас… давай, Сэмми, кончи с моим членом в заднице…   
\- Дин, мамочки… Дин-да-Дин-Ди-и-и-и-и-и… 

Сэм. 

Дин несет такую пошлость, такую похабщину этим своим осипшим густым голосом, что не остается никаких тормозов – они сгорают с дымом. Сэм вонзает в себя пальцы – один, потом второй – и дрочит, вскидывая бедра, слушая Дина, идя за ним, теряя голову… Он сгибает фаланги, трет большим пальцем за мошонкой - этого никто не выдержал бы…   
Он кончает, забрызгивая живот и простыни, и, когда в трубке Дин коротко выдыхает: «Блять!», Сэма несет дальше. Сперма бесконечна, Сэм поддрачивает при каждом новом всплеске, и перед глазами Дин, который замер, стискивая свой член, у него зажмурены глаза и в беззвучном крике изломан рот.   
Когда все заканчивается, Сэм готов умереть от стыда. Он облизывает пересохшие губы, тяжело сглатывает, вытирает руку об одеяло и берет телефон.   
\- Ди-ин…   
\- Что?   
\- Фуф.   
\- Мне приехать? Если я сейчас выезжаю, то буду у тебя через три-четыре дня…   
Сэм как-то сразу видит фотографию Джессики на тумбочке, ее голубой халат на спинке стула, стопку своих конспектов на столе.   
\- Нет! Нет. Не надо. Н-не приезжай.   
\- Окей. Пока, Сэмми.   
Сэм разбивает телефон о стену, а потом ползает голый по полу и собирает детали. Вроде все работает, и даже симка в порядке.   
Но Сэм не может перезвонить. 

Дин 

Он делает вид, что все нормально, примерно неделю. Когда отец не появляется, Дин прыгает в Импалу и выжимает газ на полную. Надо найти отца, а без Сэма в таком деле не обойтись.


End file.
